Nothing is Certain
by Sapphonic
Summary: Susan Lewis and Doug Ross are held hostage in a treatment room.
1. Unfinished Business

"**Nothing is Certain"**

**Summary:** Susan Lewis and Doug Ross are held hostage in a treatment room… Early ER Fic

**A/N:** I couldn't think of a title so I remember her infamous quote that she blabbed on about "Nothing is certain… blah blah blah"

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – Unfinished Business

"I suspect you may have pancreatitis, inflammation of the pancreas but I cannot not confirm that until you have an appointment with the specialist" Susan Lewis said, explaining her diagnosis and she tried to hand over the medications to the patient. "My advice is to stop drinking, ok? And these will ease off the pain"

"I want something stronger than that!"

"No, I'm sorry I can only give what is suitable for the time being"

"You are not fucking sorry, I'm the one paying for this treatment through my insurance," The man protested. "I should be entitled to have what drugs I want!"

"It doesn't work like that," She answered.

The patient flipped into a tantrum, his moods are unnerving Susan. She stepped back away from the gurney, swallowing in some air. "Calm down will you?"

"If you don't stop freaking out, I will get security and remove you from this hospital" Doug Ross said, turning around from his patient. He is staring at Susan's angry patient with his brows scrunched up in the middle, rubbing his hand on his forehead and runs it through his brown hair sprinkled with salt and pepper coloring on the side. "You are frightening my patient here, well actually you are frightening everyone here"

"I will give something to frighten everyone," The man threatened, he puts his hand down his trouser and whipped out a gun. Everyone flinched back at the sight, he jumps off the gurney and stumbles with his free hand on his pain ridden stomach to the door and kicked it shut. He turned the knob to lock it. Started to wave his gun around. He walked to the window and tilted the blinds shut, so no one out in the ER can see what going on.

"Look why don't you put that gun away, and maybe we can sort something out" Susan with her eyes fixated on the gun and her hand raised in front of her, walking back round to the gurney, like if she is defending.

The boy on the next gurney started to cry out loud, the poor kid is petrified, and his mother moved in to him and hugged him tightly, praying.

"Will someone shut the kid up!"

"We can only if you let them go" Doug suggested. "These are innocent people, they shouldn't have to deal with this?"

"What?"

"Dr Ross and I are all yours, please the let boy and mother go," Susan said, trembling with fear.

"Ok, you…" The man said, pointing the gun at Susan "walk with them to the door, make it look like you are saying bye to them"

Susan nodded at the man; she walked to the next bed and helped to pick up their belongings. They all walk slowly towards the door.

"Uh!" Susan yelped when she felt the gun rammed hard into her back. With his free hand, he cocks the gun and puts it on her shoulder. Gripped her hard.

The man snarled in her ear. "Don't try anything or I will shoot"

The young doctor nodded frantically, she unlocked and opened the door to let the woman and her son out.

"Bye, take care of yourselves" Susan said, pretending to see them off with a force grin. She felt a firm grip on the collar of her lab coat, the man yanked her back and slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Get down on your knees and put your hands on your head!"

Susan nervously lowered herself down to kneel and slowly raised her arms to put her hands in her head.

"And you too!" Swinging his gun at Dr Ross's direction.

The handsome doctor chuckled nervously putting his hand up trying to negotiate. "Maybe we should talk?"

"I shouldn't have to do this, I will shoot you if you don't do as you are told, get down!"

The man yelling made both Susan and Doug jump. Susan has never seen Doug move so fast, watching him getting down on his knees. They watch the man push a unit in front of the door to secure it in case anyone tried to break it down. He would suspect that the woman who just left the room might have alerted a hostage situation.

He walked towards Susan and shoved the gun into her mouth. Her eyes widen staring at the gun under her nose. Susan muffled with fear. She shuts her eyes tight and the tears started to roll down her cheeks. The strong metal taste from the gun made her gag.

"Why don't you leave her alone?" Doug asked, getting worried at the state his colleague is in. "Why don't you deal with me instead?"

"No" The man said shaking his head "I have unfinished business with this beauty…"

He pulled the gun out from Susan's mouth and she lets out a little cough. She carefully lowered one of her arm to wipe her tears on her sleeve. He paced up and down the room, thinking what to do next and getting out this situation. He stopped and looked at the two doctors, tapping his gun on his chin. He grew angrier and redder. He moved closer to the blonde doctor.

"None of this would happen if this bitch given me what I wanted" He spat. He kicked Susan hard in the stomach. She yelped and collapsed to the floor, choking back the tears. Groaning out, squirming with pain from the impact.

Doug winced at the sight of Susan lying there helpless. He shuffled towards her to give his comfort, the man pressed his gun against his temple and cocks it.

"Move and you're dead"


	2. Defiant

**Chapter 2 – Defiant**

Susan is curled up in a ball on the floor, whimpering, trying to recover from the blow to her stomach. The man bends over and grabbed Susan's arm. Dragged her along, putting her against wall, leaving her next to Doug. The man stormed off to the sink, situated in the corner and bends over putting his mouth under the tap to take a drink.

"I'm sorry" Doug whispered, shuffled closer to Susan putting his arm round her. He gave her a friendly kiss on her forehead.

"Don't touch her!" The man shouted, aiming his gun at them.

"What? What is the problem? I'm not going to do anything"

"Just don't touch" He scowled "Move away"

"No I am not," Doug said, refusing to let go of Susan.

The man swung his arm with the gun in his hand and hits Doug across the face. Susan gasped when she saw her colleague knocked to the floor, unconscious. She groaned out from the excruciating pain by clutching her stomach. The man is watching her suffering.

"Now you know how I feel" The man laughed and thrusts his gun against her forehead. Susan hits her head back on the wall and gritted her teeth from the bump. "Maybe you want something stronger now?"

Susan ignored the man by turning her head away. He moves his gun to her chin and moved her head back to look at him again.

"Don't look away when I'm talking to you, you want to suffer more?"

A hard banging on the door caught their attention and then a shout. The man puts his hand on Susan's mouth "Shush" He got up and walked to a window. He gently separated the blinds to see who it is. A man in scrubs with glasses with a group of people stood about in the corridor. Then his eyes raced round and noticed the police are rushing to the nearby door. He lets go of the blinds and stood on the spot running his hand through his hair letting out a sigh. He looked at Susan. Her arm reached over to feel the pulse on Doug's wrist, just to make sure he is alive. She has a worrying frown.

"What's wrong?" The man asked

"His pulse is faint" She struggled to get up, holding her stomach and leaned over to look and noticed that Doug's chest is not moving.

"Oh my god! He's not breathing" Susan shouted with her head down against his chest.

"Don't touch"

"Oh for god sakes, he's dying here!" Susan said, panicking "I need to resuscitate him"

"I said don't touch him!"

"He will die if I don't do anything! And you go down for murder!"

"Not if they catch me"

"Oh whatever!" Susan shouted shaking her head. She's got better things to do than listening to the weirdo drabbling on. Susan rolled her colleague on to his back and looked round the room for the crash cart, no sign of one.

"Shit!" She muttered to herself.

Susan straddled on top of Doug and clasped her hands on to his chest. She started doing reps "1, 2, 3…" and then leaned over to his face. She pinched his nose and placed her mouth against his. Susan blew deep breaths into him. She found that wasn't a success because his chest wasn't moving up, something is blocking his airway. Susan sits upright and probed her finger into his mouth gently.

"Shit he's swallowed his tongue!"

"What?" The man said, "How the hell did he do that?"

"Simple" Susan got up, letting out a groan from her bruised tummy and walked to a trolley with surgical instruments. She looked down, tracing her finger over the selection and picked one up. "Some people get a knock on the head, sometimes the tongue slips back down your throat, it obstructs the airway, it is uncommon for it to happen. The saying 'swallowing your tongue' is a figure of speech because you cannot physically swallow it"

The man shuddered at the thought as he watched Susan kneeling down next to her colleague doing her procedure. He moved closer to them and looked over her.

"Is that to pull it out?" He asked

"Yes" She replied, curling her lip thinking _'Is he stupid or what?'_ He is now distracting her by his nearby presence, She can feel him breathing down her neck. Susan quickly probed the instrument in to Doug's mouth. She blew a loose strand of her hair away and focused. She winced with concentration pulling the tongue back in its place. "There…"

"So he's alive now?"

"I don't know!" Susan snapped at him and sighed with annoyance "Will you shut up for one minute".

"Don't you fucking talk to me like that" The man said, anger flashed in his eyes. He swung his arm and backhanded her across the face.

"Uh!" she yelped, her head swung away from the blow. Susan took a couple of deep breaths and turned her head back to look at him. There is blood seeping from her nose and side of her mouth. She gave him the defiant look and leaned over to Doug's mouth giving him, her breath of life.

Susan moved herself to straddle on top of Doug for her to position herself to do the chest reps. The phone rang. The man looked at it while Susan carried on doing the CPR.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Susan asked, panting at the reps.

"No I want you to do it"

"I can't do it!" Susan scoffed at the man "I am trying to revive him!"

The phone carried on ringing. The man walked up to it and stared at it. Susan again leaned over to Doug's mouth. She looked up to see the man staring at the phone.

"Look… will you answer the phone, we need meds for Doug"

"No!" He lashed out at her. The phone stopped ringing. "No"

Susan flinched at his reaction; she puts her fingers on Doug's wrist. _A strong pulse_.

"Welcome back Dougie" She muttered and relieving herself with a nervous laugh. She sat back against the wall, looking up praying that someone would get herself and Doug out in one piece. She started to feel vulnerable…


	3. Indestructible

**Chapter 3 – Indestructible**

Susan got up and walked to the bed were the boy was being treated. She rummaged through the treatment tray.

"Where are you going? What you doing?"

"I'm not going anywhere" Susan replied waving her arms "I want to round up all the meds that are available in here, I am hardly going to do something stupid!"

The man walked up behind her while she is looked couple of half used IV bags. Susan turned her head with her eyes glaring into him with her disapproving looks.

"Has anyone ever told you that you've got beautiful green eyes?" The man said, complimenting the young doctor with his hand tracing down her cheek.

Susan turned her head away, ignoring him to carrying on what she was doing.

"These will do" She muttered and turned to walk back to Doug. The man blocked her pathway. He is grinning, studying her face. Susan stepped to one side to get past him. He blocked her again. "Will you excuse me?" She asked dropping her shoulders letting out a sigh. The man stepped aside to let her through. She squatted down to examine her colleague, lifting his eyelids shining her penlight into them.

Susan paced round the room, scanning her eyes all over the place. She has a quick glance at the agitated man who is pointing the gun at her and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Can you give me a hand please?" She asked, being watched as she walked to the gurney and pushed it next to the body. "I want you to help me lift him up"

The man watched her with his arms folded. He started to tremble and broke out in cold clammy sweat.

"Please?" Susan begged, putting her arms underneath Doug's armpits. She watched him move and bends over to grab hold of both legs. "On my count, 1… 2… 3…"

They both lifted Doug up on to the gurney and wheeled him next to the examining bed. They both slid him across on to the bed.

The phone rang again.

"You get that"

"Ok" Susan walked to the phone on the wall and answered. "Hello? Dr Lewis speaking"

"_It's the police, is anyone in there ok and is there any casualties?"_

"We have one here, Dr Ross, he is unconscious"

"_Will the assailant let him go?"_

"No he wont do that, I've treated him, he's stable" Susan raised her brows, thinking _what about letting me go?_

"_Can I speak to the man?"_

"He wants to speak to you" Susan waving the phone at him.

"No, I want you to pass on my words"

"No he doesn't want to speak, he'll only communicate through me"

"Ok, can you asked him what requests he wishes for" 

Susan closed her eyes and sighed "The police are asking what you want, what can they get you?"

"Well…" The man shook his head and chuckled "You won't get me what I want, will the cops get it for me?

Susan looked him, chewing her bottom lip, trying to have a think. She already suspected the man has a dependency on some form of drugs.

"What drug do you want?" She asked.

"Morphine"

Susan sucked in air and blew it out. She rested the phone between her ear and shoulder to wave the man to come closer. He moved forward, feeling suspicious with her what she might do next.

"Give me your arms," She mouthed. The man reached out both arms. She rolled up his sleeves to examine them. Track marks "He wants some drugs"

"Why? Does he need medical attention too?" 

"No, I meant narcotic drugs"

"_No we wont supply them"_

"They won't provide them," Susan said, rubbing her forehead.

The man broke out in anger. Susan yelped when he pushed her against the wall. He rested his arm across her collarbone, pressing the gun against her temple.

"Get them or I will blow your fucking brains out!"

"Are you ok?" 

"N-n-no, he has a gun to my head, just get them," She begged nervously "Or he will shoot us dead"

"Ok calm down Dr Lewis, can I call you Susan? We'll do what we can and we will ring back in half hour"

"Ok" She nodded. Susan heard the phone click when it hung up and placed it back on the wall. She looked at him, putting on a forced smile. "They said they would sort it out"

The man stepped back to let go of her. She rubbed her neck and shoulders to ease the discomfort from his pressure. Susan walked over to Doug and grabbed the stethoscope and puts them in her ears. She then undoes the buttons of his shirts and placed the stethoscope in various places over his chest. She swung it over her head to hang it round her neck and puts her fingers on his wrist to check the pulse. Susan reached for the treatment tray and picked out a needle. Unwrapped the packaging and picked up Doug's hand to look for a vein and slid the needle in. She picked up a surgical tape, tore off a piece with her teeth and taped it over the needle to secure it in place.

"What are you doing?" The man asked, trying to intimidate her by prodding his gun against her sternum.

"I'm hooking up a drip for him, is that ok?"

Susan attached the tubing into Doug's hand and hung up the drip on to the stand. She fiddled with the output button.

"What are you going to achieve out of this?" She moaned.

"My fix" He answered, sitting back on to the nearby bed, hugging himself trying to fight off the withdrawal.

Susan scoffed, thinking he is going to get locked up over some silly little quibble that he can't have what drugs he want. She sat down on to Doug's bed and reached her hand on to his, giving it gentle rub.

The man walked over to the exterior window. Opened the blinds and looked out on the street. He is planning his escape route and stood daydreaming for minute. Susan studied the man thinking how long before he turns round. She got down from the bed and tip toed to the nearby gurney. Took hold of the rails and pushed it hard towards the man.

She grunted when she rammed the gurney in to him, giving all her strength to knock him down from the impact. His face and body smacked against the window and falls to the floor. He shook his head in daze and slowly got up. Susan again, rammed the gurney towards the man's face before he stood up straight. She is attempting to knock him out before she can run to the door safely. Susan is starting to get exhausted from repeating her action trying to down the man who is somewhat is indestructible.

The man is now covered in blood from the forced impact. She is starting to give up. She gave him one last hit and he falls to the ground. Susan cocked her head to look down and crept up to him. She nudged him with her foot to see if he's alert. Lifeless. She walked away then stops in the middle of the room, bending over with both hands on her thighs, catching for breath.

Susan is standing in front of the unit that is blocking the door. She tried to shift it. _How the hell did the man manage to move it? Psychos have hidden strengths_. She gritted her teeth try to lift it and managed to slide it across. She turned to put her hand on the lock; before she could turn it she felt an arm slide across her neck…


	4. Mutterings

**Chapter 4 - Mutterings**

Susan could not scream, she could not shout, she felt his arm squeezing the pressure on to her windpipe, she is gagging and her eyes are welling up. Susan raised her hands up to grip his arm, dug her nails into his skin, trying to get him to let go. She kept digging until he drew blood.

"You are not going to get away, you bitch!" He snarled and lets go of her. He winced rubbing his wounded skin. The Man punched Susan forcefully in the kidneys. She stumbled forward into the table clutching her back and stays put for a minute. Whimpering trying to recover from the agonising pain from the blow.

"Ok I surrender," Susan said, panting with her hands raised up and turns round to face him then she tries to walk away by stepping aside. The man follows her and trusts his arm out forcefully at Susan causing her to tumble down to the floor.

"Uh!" She moaned when her hands hit the floor, breaking the fall. She felt his firm grip on her left foot. She winced at him twisting it and turned her body in the same direction, to stop any damage to her ankle. She is now laid on her back looking up at him and curled up in a ball in to protect herself. The man knelt down to straddle on to her, grabbing both wrists and placing them over her head to restrain her. Susan is trying to fight him off.

"This is your last chance babe" The man gave his word of warning, gripping her face. Susan cried when he moved his hand to press it on to her injured stomach.

A groan from the other side of the room distracts the man; Doug is coming round from his unconsciousness.

"Saved by the bell bitch," the man grumbled, letting go of Susan's wrists and got up. Susan sighed with relief and slowly gets up, clutching her tummy to walk over to Doug.

"Hi how you feeling?" Susan asked stroking his hair.

"I've got a thick head and the back of my tongue hurts like hell," Doug croaked

"I'm not surprised, your tongue slipped back obstructing your airway" Susan announced, turning her head to look where the man is standing; the man is huddling himself into a corner.

"What? I swallowed my tongue" Doug tried to sit up clutching his throat "God I could have died"

"You almost did," Susan said, checking the IV bags "I had to fish it out then gave you a kiss of life"

"You kissed me?" Doug asked playfully, tilting his head to gaze at her. "Thank you for saving my life"

"Don't mention it" Susan said, her expression on her face turned into sadness.

"Is he still giving you grief?"

"Yes" Susan sniffled with tears welling up in her eyes.

Half an hour has passed, still no response from the outside world, delivering the addict's request. He is curled up in the corner rocking trying to fight off the withdrawal, and he is pointing the gun at Susan and Doug who are sat on the bed chatting away trying to pass the time and breaking the boredom. Surprisingly Doug recovered quickly from his unconsciousness. He is still very sore.

"Has he got cold turkey?" Doug asked watching the man doing rocking motions and murmuring to himself.

"Yes" Susan said, leaning over, whispering in to Doug's ear. "He believes that the police are delivering him supplies"

"The police? You spoke to them?" He asked her softly

"Yes the negotiator rang in here, he refused to co-operate so I had to do the talking"

Doug nodded "Ok" he puts the dressing in his hand to compress his cut on his head. He winced when he touches it.

"Let me have a look at that" Susan got up and stood in front of him. She slipped herself between his legs and examines the laceration "Definitely needs suturing"

"I think you have the making of a great doctor," Doug said, looking up at the young doctor. He is smiling mischievously at her positioning in front of him. _'Is she flirting with me?'_

"How can you say that? I'm only a first year resident"

"Your skills, I've watched you closely and the way you deal with situations"

"Thank you" Susan blushed at Doug's compliments "That's if I get out of here alive!"

Doug sat in silence watching Susan putting dressing on his head; the only noise they can hear is the commotion out in the corridor and the man in the corner humming out.

"Oh sorry how selfish of me. I've never asked how's your tummy?"

"Oh very sore" Susan replied putting her hand on her stomach.

"How's things with you and Div?"

"Div? We broke up ages ago"

"I didn't know"

"He went weird"

"Weird? What like stalking you?"

"No-no he got a bit depressed, his job got to him"

"You know what they say about Shrinks"

"I sussed that the one out, I don't know whose nuttier Div or him!" Susan snorted with laughter, pointing at the assailant.

Doug joined in the laugh and leaned forward closely to look at Susan face, he is giving his puppy dog eye look. She looked down trying to avoid eye contact and bit her bottom lip, trying to fight off that schoolgirl crush on him. Doug lifted up his hand to put against her face and traced it down her cheeks.

"So how's Diane?" Susan asked, trying to avoid the sexual tension between them.

"Diane? No we're not together anymore" Doug replied closing his eyes letting out a sigh, he is disappointed that Susan has to spoil the moment.

"So who is the woman of the week then?"

"What? You know what… You guys think I have a different woman every night," Doug snapped. "I've only dated 2 women since Carol and I broke up"

"I'm sorry, I was only going by…"

"Going by what that lot out there are saying" Doug interrupted "Well words of advice Suse, don't listen the rumours here, ok?"

Doug groaned with anger and got up; Susan stepped aside to let him through. He gripped on to the IV stand and dragged it with him when he walked to the window. Susan's eyes follow him, then looked down in front of herself and bury her face into her hands.

"Damn!" She muttered and walked away from the bed to follow Doug who is now standing by the window "I'm sorry, Doug, I erm... didn't mean to say I erm… it's not like me to say such things about…"

"I know, that's why you surprised me" Doug turned his head to face her "Are you the sweet little Susie I've heard about?"

"No I'm not" Her face broke out in her prominent grin, Susan is blushing with embarrassment. "You don't know me"

"No I don't" Doug shook his head and smiled "But I would like to know more…"


	5. Blade

**Chapter 5 – Blade**

Their heads turned to the phone when it rang again; it had interrupted Susan and Doug's whispering conversation about how they are going to plan defeat the man. The man suddenly stood up from the corner and walks to it.

"Do you want me to get that?" Doug asked pointing to the phone.

"No!" The man yelled then pointed his gun at the blonde "Lady, you answer it"

Susan moved towards the phone and answered it. The man made her jump by trusting his gun against her head.

"Hello?"

"It's the police, we have someone at the door ready to hand over the supply."

"Ok" Susan said; She puts the phone back on the hook.

"Have they got my fix?"

Susan nodded "Yes, you will have to unlock the door"

The man started to laugh and pointed to the wall "I'm not that stupid, they can push it through that vent."

Susan dropped her shoulders with disappointment and sighed looking at Doug who is shaking his head in disbelief. Susan walked to the window next to the door, opened the blinds and tapped on the glass for attention. Mark Greene broke through the crowd and came rushing to the window.

"Are you alright?" Mark asked until he is pushed aside by the police negotiator.

Susan shook her head and her lips started to quiver. Mark is shocked to see the state she is in and begged the police to get them out quickly. Susan sees him take off his round glasses and wipes his brow; he is sweating with fear for his two close colleagues.

Susan shouted through the glass. "He won't open the door, he wants you to push them through the vent"

"Ok" the negotiator said, face to face with Susan, whose hot breath formed condensation on the glass.

"Help us…" She whimpered until the man pulled her arm.

"Away from the window" The man ordered. He stepped back to look at the vent that is in working order, he looked around trying work out how to stop the blades from spinning. "Hey lady, you know how to turn the fucker off?"

"By turning off the switch, near the telephone"

"I want you to turn it off so I can quickly grab my stash and then put it back on again, don't want them trying to do anything…" The man tried to act cleverly as he has planned every pro's and con's for every action he takes. Somewhere along the line he is going to fail sooner or later like getting caught for holding hostages and using illegal drugs. He impatiently waits for the police to precede his request. "What's taking so long? Are they doing this to catch me off guard? Cos it ain't working"

Doug's eyes followed Susan move to the switch by the wall, he studied her evil grin and is intrigued by what's going through her mind, it had surprised him that her moods has change from fearfulness to somewhat being defiant again. Susan maybe a gentle person but she certainly knows how to harden up when things gets on top off her.

"Ok, we're ready to push the drugs through," A voice shouted from the other side of the vent.

"Switch it off," The man asked. Susan flicked the switch off and they watched the rotating blades slowing down until it stopped dead. They saw a hand reached for the hole and struggled to push the package through the blades. "Ok leave it I'll do the rest"

The man turned round to grab hold of the chair and moved it against the wall. He stepped up on to it and slipped his hand through the vent. With his free hand he is aiming his gun at them and took quick glances at them to make sure they are not doing anything to jeopardize his plans. He tried to tug the package from the other side of the blades. He moaned when he cuts himself on one of the blades. He puts the wounded finger in his mouth to sooth the stinginess from the cut. Doug swung his head to look at Susan who is still standing by the switch. It had just dawned on him what she was thinking earlier. She looked back at him with a nod. The man placed his hand back in to the vent and Susan gracefully moved her hand up to flick the switch back on.

"Aargh!" The man screamed when the blade trapped his hand, not lethal enough to sever the fingers when his hand is already in it breaking the rotation. "You bitch!" He aimed the gun at Susan and pulled the trigger. She dived on to the floor to dodge from his target. She winced when she landed on her bruised stomach. Doug flinched at the gunfire and quickly rolled himself backward off the bed, to seclude himself.

"Suse!" Doug shouted in a whispered tone "Are you ok?"

"Yes" She nodded crawling under the bed.

"Great idea but you've made the situation worst" He chuckled nervously.

"I don't give a shit Doug, I can't take this anymore, at least he's one hand down"

"We are going to get through this together" Doug snapped "wait till he has had his fix, he will be too high to know what he doing"

Susan nodded at him lying on her front underneath the bed; she can barely raise her head up high because the metal bracket of the frame is in the way. Her eyes widen when she looked to her left and saw the footsteps moving closer. The shoes squeaked on the floor when the he spun on his heels. He flicked the vent switch off and bends over to drag Susan out from beneath.

"Please don't hurt me," She begged, escorted by her elbow to the other side of the room.

"Please don't hurt me!" The man mimics Susan's whiney voice "You nearly had my hand off you bitch!" He pushed her into the chair; she stumbled forward and stood up straight. He is clutching his bloodied hand against his chest. "I want you to get the package out of there"

Susan looked at the man, rubbing her hands together squirming at the thought of him getting even with her. The young doctor climbed up the chair and placed her hand into vent. She gritted her teeth and cringed, she has visions of those horror films when the victim insert their hands in places where they shouldn't. Susan's hand is smaller. She managed to hold of the package with ease. He snatched it out of her hand before she had a chance to turn around to hand it over to him.

Before the man managed to run into the corner with his package, there was an almighty whack across his head. The man was so distracted by watching Susan, he forgot about Doug… he had quickly got hold of the IV stand and swung it round his head. Susan watched him go down with her mouth open wide.

"Oh my god!" She shouted in surprised and jumped down from the chair and ran to the unit, blocking the doorway. She slid it away and just managed to get the door open a little. "Quick!"

The police pushed against the door hard to open it wide and entered the room, armed with their guns. Susan felt a barge, it was Mark giving her hug and he saw Doug and puts his arms round him too.

"I'm glad you guys ok"

They walked out to the ER, watched by a crowd, giving them a round of applause. The news team ran to them probing their microphone in their faces. Mark escorted them quickly to dodge the reporters.

"We'll get you guys checked over" Mark said, he noticed Susan is trying to battle with her emotions. She broke down in tears…


	6. Vulnerable

Chapter 6 – Vulnerable

Susan is lying on her bed trying to catch up on some sleep; she is exhausted from the hostile situation and not to forget her long shift before that. She looked at the ceiling cataloguing her thoughts from the event in the treatment room. She then slowly drifts off to sleep…

_Distorted muffled noise coming from her mouth from the suffocation…"You not gonna get away you bitch!" the man yelled, when releases his arm from round her neck and pushed her forward… He pulled out his gun and pointed it at her…. "You're dead bitch!" He pulled the trigger… BANG! BANG!_

Susan yelped when she heard a knock on the door, it had made her jump out of her nightmare. She sat up against the headboard dripping with sweat and gasping for breath. She touched herself on the chest to ensure that what she had was only a dream and by coincidence the knock on the door happened at the same time as the shooting. She lets out a sigh of relief and then another knock on the door. She slowly got up from her bed, feeling sore and stiff from her injuries and grabbed her dressing gown to cover her naked body. She walked through to the front door. She paused for a second thinking that who could be at the door? She is annoyed the fact she never bothered installing a door chain or one of those spy holes to see whom on the other side. She grabbed the baseball bat; leaning against the wall underneath the coat hooks and swung it over her shoulder. She turned the key and opened the door.

"Doug?" She said in her surprise

"Hi" Doug greeted looking at his young colleague in admiration in her dressing gown holding the bat "Have I come at a wrong time?"

"Erm no-no" Susan shook her head, lowering the bat and dropped it back where she got it. "I was just resting"

"Can I come in?" He asked raising his brows and smiled at her. "Are you doing baseball practice?" He joked; he knows perfectly well why she's holding the bat.

"Yes I'm sorry" Susan apologized rubbing her head giving a nervous smile, distracted by the presence of the man that she is attracted to. She stepped aside to let him in "So what brings you here?"

"I came to see if you were ok?" Doug asked walking in to her apartment, he looked around and inspected her possessions and the interior design "What a cosy place you have here"

"Thanks, yes I'm ok, tired and sore" Susan walked to the kitchen; she picked up the kettle and moved it to the sink, reached for the tap to fill it up with water. "Coffee?"

"Yes please" Doug watched Susan grabbing two mugs from the cupboard above her head. He cannot help noticed that the silky dressing gown she is wearing, clung against her skin, beautifully showing her curves. She grabbed the coffee jar.

"I'm sorry it's instant, I can't be bothered to make a pot" Susan said, turning her head to apologize, she caught Doug studying her backside. She looked at him with the slightest trace of a smile

"No worries" Doug replied lifting his head up quickly then realized that she had already caught him eyeing her up. He carried on watching Susan, who turned around to the kitchen surface to spoon the coffee granules in to the mugs. "So much time off did work grant you?"

"A week"

"Me too and I'm bored already"

"I don't have time to be bored, I have plenty to do, I might go and visit my sister Chloe and see how much my niece Susie has grown up"

Susan leaned against the worktop with her arms folded, looking down biting her lip. While Doug looked at her, he noticed the awkward silence between them. He doesn't know what say to break the ice. He is a normally a confident man when it come to chatting up women. Maybe Susan feels deep and vulnerable after the ordeal. She then buried her face into her hands and broke down in tears; the shock of the event has just hit her. Doug moved forward and hugged her.

"Shush" Doug said stroking her hair with her head resting against his chest. He can feel her tears wetting his shirt. "Let it all out"

Susan pulled away from his chest and looked at him. She closed her red and puffy eyes when Doug puts his hand on her cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb. She opened them and stared at him with desire. She nervously moved in, to plant a sensual kiss on his lips. Doug lets out a moan from the unexpected surprise about Susan making the first move.

"I'm sorry" Susan said putting her hand against her mouth, stepping back feeling embarrassed from her actions "I've shouldn't have done that"

"Why shouldn't you?" Doug asked tilting his head to one side, looking at Susan tracing her own finger along her bottom lip looking away. "What's stopping you?"

"Nothing" She shrugged.

"Then I think you should carry on" Doug smiled playfully. He grabbed hold of Susan's hips and pulled her close to himself and kissed her. Doug broke away from the kiss and said, "Maybe we should spend the week getting to know each other"

Susan grinned and leaned forward to wrap her arms round his neck to passionately kiss him and started to unbutton his shirt and he untied her robe. They made their way to her bedroom leaving a trail of clothes behind…

The End.


End file.
